hogwartsschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is probably the most famous wizard in all of history. He has known to survived death, and kill the darkest-wizard of all time. Harry has been hit with Avada Kedavra curse which rebounded off of him as a baby, and killed Voldemort, he was hit with the curse again, and went into a state of Limbo and, he is the only wizard (besides voldemort ) To die and come back to life. The second page for this is: Harry Potter Page 2 Birth Harry Potter was born a Half-blood wizard. He was born July 31 1980, and the son of Lily Potter and James Potter. His god-father was Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper. After Peter's betrayel of the Potters, he gave the Dark-Lord the location of the Potter's wear-abouts, and killed James Potter first, and made his way up to the nursery where Lily Potter and Harry were. He brutually murdered Lily Potter. He walked over to Harry, and cast the Avada Kedavra curse, and it back-fired and killed him. The reason it backfired was because Lily Potter sacrificed herself for Harry out of Love, which acted as a barrier for Harry until he turned 17. Adoption Harry was given to the the Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonogal, and Rubeus Hagrid. The three of them despised the Durseleys because they were cruel muggles, and they knew what was going to happen, but it was for Harrys own good. Discovering Harry discovered he was a Wizard when Rubeus Hagrid knocked down his door, and told him what he really is. Aunt Petunia and Vernion Dursley both knew about the Wizard World but told Harry his parents died in a car crash, which was false. Diagon Alley Harry was 11 when he went to Diagon Alley. He went with Rubeus Hagrid and discovered the wonderful world of magic through the Leaky Cauldron entrance to Diagon Alley. He got his wand from Ollivanders, got his magical familiar; Owl called Hedwig. And got his robes, and books. His got his Galleons from Gringotts Wizarding Bank. First Year Harrys first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a hard one. Harry was sorted into Griffyndor with his friend Ron Weasley (Later Hermione Granger he thought at the time she was a know-it all.) During Halloween a Mountain Troll was let out by Professor Quirrell who pretended as if he didn't. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all were in the bathroom fighting the troll, where Ron used Wingadium Leviosa on the Trolls club so he wouldn't beat Harry. This was the year that Harry was introuduced to Quidditch. Harry became the Seeker on the Quidditch team. Harry won the Golden Snitch that year, and later on became the captain. Harry, Hermione, and Ron learned about the Sorcerers Stone and thought that Severus Snape was out to get the Sorcerers Stone and live forever. As they all went down there, they had to do plenty of tasks including: Devils Snare, Flying Keys, Wizard Chess, Posionous Potions and the Mirror of Erised. After that, the only way to get the stone was for you to want to seek it, but not use it. Lord Voldemort was behind Professor Quirrells turbin, and much to Harrys amazement, Professor Quirrell attacked Harry, but lost because of Harrys mother Lily, who sacrificed herself against the force of Lord Voldemort. Later the stone was destroyed and Nicholas Flamel, and his wife later died. Second Year Harrys second year at Hogwarts was crazy. Harry early discovered that he was a Parselmouth and could speak to Snakes. He also discovered the House-Elf Dobby. Dobby warned Harry not to go back to Hogwarts because of the evil that lies in it. Harry and Ron went to Kings Cross Station and tried to enter 9. 3/4 but it was closed. Ron and Harry took the Flying Ford Angelina to Hogwarts and crashed into The Whomping Willow, and almost got Exspelled, and Ron broke his wand. the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart humiliated Harry repeatedly by dragging Harry into the spotlight against Harry's will. During a duelling class led by Lockhart. The Chamber of Secrets was open and their were messages in blood on some of the walls. Ginny Weasley was revealed to have been the coulprit behind the opening, but didn't know about it and almost died. Ron, Harry and Gilderoy Lockhart all went in the Chamber as Hermione Granger was petrified by Salazar Slytherins Basalisk. Tom Riddle was in the Chamber, and told Harry that he was Lord Voldemort and the Basalisk died by Harry, and the help of Fawke. Harry also destroyed the Horocruxe that Voldemort set up, which was the Diary. Third Year In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black—who had been wrongly imprisoned twelve years earlier for allegedly betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and killing 12 Muggles Escaped from Azkaban. This created a tense climate in the Wizarding World and many believed that killing Harry was the object of Black's escape. As such, he was treated leniently when, late in the summer, he inadvertently Engorged his Aunt Marge which Non-Verbal magic. That evening he ran away from the Dursleys, and after an enlightening journey aboard the Knight Bus he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where the Minister of Magic was awaiting him. After spending two happy weeks at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry met up with his friendsRon and Hermione along with the Weasleys who had just returned from a holiday in Egypt. That night, Harry overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing and learned of the Ministry's fears that Harry was the target of Sirius Black. The Hogwarts Express train suddenly stopped well before it should have and was searched by Dementores looking forSirius Black. Harry reacted poorly to the appearance of the dementors, passing out, and beginning a pattern that would last most of the year. The following day, Harry and his classmates began their new classes. Among the first was Care of Magical Creatures in which, Rubeus Hagrid the new professor, taught them about Hippogriffs. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy had not been listening when Hagrid lectured and was injured by the hippogriff, Buckbeak . In Harry's other new class, Divination , the professor, Sybill Trewlaney made a habit of predicting Harry's demise. On the other hand, Professor Lupin soon proved to be an excellent teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts, where he taught the students how to combat various dark creatures. Immediately afterwards, Scabbers bit Ron and attempted to escape, causing Ron to chase the rat into the shadow of the Whompping Willow Once there, he was attacked by a large black dog who dragged Ron and Scabbers into a tunnel under the Willow. Harry and Hermione followed them into the tunnel, which led them to the Shrieking Shack. There, they followed the sound of Ron and discovered him in an upstairs bedroom, where they were ambushed by Sirius Black who was an Animagus that turned into a dog. They were saved by Professor Lupin but then the situation turned on its head when he embraced Black like a brother, and they began talking about the long dead Peter Pettigrew When asked to explain, they revealed that Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew went to Hogwarts with Harry's father, James Potter that they had all become amimagi to help Lupin with his Lycanthropy and that in fact Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. This was proven when Black and Lupin forced Scabbers to become Pettigrew. After questioning he confessed, but Harry prevented Black and Lupin from killing him. Black was put in prision and awaiting the Dementors Kiss but Hermione had her Time-Turner and went back and saved Buck-beak and Sirius Black from getting punished. Fourth Year This year, was the year Harry met Cedric Diggory fell in love with Cho Chang and did the Tri-Wizard Tourtament and battled Lord Voldemort Harry met Cedric Diggory, when he went to the burrows. Hermione, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry, all met up the Cedric Diggory and Amyus Diggory. They traveled to a boot on a hill that was a Port-Key Harry was almost left-behind cause he had never traveled by Port. They arrived to the camp-ground and set up tent. The tent had a Undetectable-Extension Charm and so it was rather big. They all made their way to the Quidditch Tourtament and watched as the Irish won. After the match, they made their way back to the tent, and the Death-Eaters were on search for Harry. They all went seperate ways, as Harry got knocked out. Harry woke up, and saw Barty Crouch Jr, as he cast the Morsemorde spell. As it is illegal the Ministrey came out and surrounded Harry, Hermione, and Ron and cast Stupefy at the teens. Harry met Cedric Diggory as he was entered in the Tri-Wizard Tourtament, and helped him out with the first task, as Cedric Diggory helped him with the second task. The third task was the maze. Harry helped Cedric as he was tangled, and cast Reducto on the vines. They both ran to the cup, which was a port-key to the Graveyard. Cedric Diggory was killed there by Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort was re-incarnated, by Harrys blood, bone of the father, and flesh of the servent. Voldemort called his death-eaters by the dark-mark on Peter Pettigrews arm. Voldemort and Harry fought because Voldemort was taunting Cedric, as Harry spoke out. Voldemort and Harry fought as Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra and Harry cast Exspelliramus. Both of their wands from the same core (Phoenix; Fawkes) both locked into what is called: Prior Incantatum, Dumbledore later exclaimed the spell and told Harry "Know spell can re-awaken the dead.. I trust you know that." As the imposter Mad-Eye Moody was captured and was known to be Barty Crouch Jr. Harry fell for Cho Chang early on. He asked her to the Yule Ball in the Owlery and asked if she could go, and she told him that she was already going with someone and that she was sorry. They started liking each other later on, and eventually into the 5th year they kissed. Fifth Year The fifth year, was attacked by Dementors, discovered the Order of the Phoenix and met Nymphadora Tonks. And created Dumbledores Army.Harry and his cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked by Dementors in Little Whining. Harry cast his Patronus in order to save his cousins life. They walked home, and Harry got into trouble because his uncle Vernon Dursley thought that Harry did some magic on his son. Harry was sent a letter in the mail, by Mafalda Hopkirk exclaming that Harry was exspelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry discovered the Order of the Phoenix by Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. They took him to 12 Grimmuald Place as it was a Safe-House. Everyone there was part of the Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape was also part of the Order. He also met Nymphadora Tonk as she was part of the order. Harry created Dumbledores Army after Dolores Umbridge wouldn't teach them any Defensive Spells. Harry set up D.A in the Room of Requirements found by Neville Longbottom. It was latered infiltrated by the Inquisatoral Squad and Dolores Umbridge because Cho Chang was the one who told them, under Veritaserum. They all recieved the punishment by Umbridge which was writing with quills that wrote in their skin. They went to discover the prophecy in Department of Mysteries. This is when Neville saw his nemises Bellatrix Lestrange. This is also where Harry lost his god-father Sirius Black. Sixth Year This year, was the year that Harry kissed Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape made an Unbreakable Vow, Harry learned who the Half Blood Prince was. And learned the spell Sectumsumpra.Ginny Weasley was the girl he's liked for awhile. He had a 'fling' with her, in the end of the fifth year. They first kissed in the Room of Requirements, when they were getting rid of the [Potions book. Severus Snape made an unbreakable-vow to Narcissa Malfoy that Snape would make sure that Draco Malfoy wouldn't get harmed, and if Draco were to fail his mission in killing Albus Dumbledore that Snape would take over, and kill Dumbledore. Althought it was set up by Dumbledore~Snape, it ended up for Snape having to kill Dumbledore in the Dumbledore~Snape pact. Harry learned that Snape was the Half-Blood Prince after he used the spell Sectumsumpra on Snape, and Snape told Harry that he was the Half-Blood Prince. The spell Sectumsumpra is a spell that creates a big gash in the victim.. Seventh Year This is the final year. Harry didn't attend Hogwarts, as he was out searching for Horocruxes. Harry and Ron got in a fight. They defeated Voldemort, and his allies.Harry Potter found all of the Horocruxes. The Horocruxes included: The Diary, The Ring, The Goblet, The Diadem, The Locket, Harry, and Nagini. He destroyed The Diary in his second year, Dumbledore destroyed the Ring in the Sixth year. The locket was destroyed by Godric Griffyndors Sword. The Goblet was destroyed by Basalisk venom. The Diadem was destroyed by the Curse Fiendfyre. The Horcrux inside of Harry was destroyed by the spell Avada Kedavra, but later Harry came back by the Deathly Hallow. And Nagini was destroyed by Godric Griffyndors sword. Harry defeated Voldemort when Voldemort used Avada Kedavra and Harry used Exspelliramus. Since Harry disarmed Draco Malfoy who was the Master of the Elder Wand he was the true master of the Elder Wand, where Voldemort thought that Severus Snape was the Master of the Elder Wand. Since the Elder Wand doesn't go against its master, the spell Voldemort cast went against him, and it rebounded killing him once.... and for all.. After War Harry Potter got married to Ginny Weasley. They had three children. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Harry became Head of the Aurour Office. Hermione and Ron, got married and had children. And Harry Potter had a grand-son named Teddy Lupin. Category:Gryffindors Category:1980 Births Category:Aurors Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Wizards